


Birthday Gifts

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Birthday Gifts

Birthday’s were not really something that made too much of a difference to Y/N or the Winchesters for that matter. But, whether she liked it or not, hers was coming soon.

Cards from family and friends she hadn’t seen in quite some time, made their way to her despite living in the bunker with no real address. It was like magic, these once a year contacts that just appeared to remind her that in just a week she’d be one year older.

Not that age mattered either, hell living and working with hunters she was glad she made it through another year!

The day of her birthday came with little fanfare much to her relief. Sam gave her a tight hug and both he and Dean agreed dinner was her choice that night, but outside of that it was not a huge deal. Dean on the other hand had been acting a little off since they’d woken up that morning.

Y/N had been with Dean for the last year and a half. She’d never seen him so weirdly…giddy in all of that time. She didn’t think he’d plan something when he knew she didn’t want them to, but nothing could ever be predicted with a Winchester.

When they had finished dinner it was as if Dean were about to explode from nervous energy and couldn’t get the dishes cleared away fast enough. As he stepped out of the room, Y/N turned to Sam. “Okay what is his deal today?”

Sam just shrugged, he had noticed too, but didn’t know anymore than she did.

Dean came back in with his hands behind his back. “I know you said you didn’t want any presents today, but that’s too bad because I bought this before you said that.”

Y/N quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend as he placed a box on the table in front of her. “So, you’ve been acting like a weirdo all day over a present?”

“What? I haven’t been weird…” He saw the look on Y/N and Sam’s faces. “You know what-shut up, just open it.” He sat across from her as she pulled the box closer.

After pulling the paper off, she lifted the lid and had no words for what was before her. Lingerie she one hundred percent would have expected or maybe even some movies to watch together. “I-uh-thank you?” Her brow furrowed as she continued to stare at the .22 shining under the kitchen lights.

Dean had the proudest smile on his face, totally ignoring her confusion. “Well, if you’re going to start doing more than just research, I’ve gotta train you in more than just fighting. Gotta learn how to use a gun too sweetheart and I figured you should have your own.”

She knew her face had to be in some horrible contortion. “Really? I mean I’ve never even-babe really?”

“Yeah! I’ll teach you how to use it don’t worry!” Standing he grabbed the box and held out his hand to her.

“Now?!” Y/N squeaked, her eyes wide.

“Yes, now.”

Sam was no help when she turned, her eyes pleading and all he did was hold up his hands and turn back to the dishes.

Once they got to the range in the basement of the bunker, Y/N decided to just give in. Dean was right, if she was going to do more she needed to have the tools. She watched and listened closely as he went over every nook and cranny of the weapon. He stood behind her and made sure her stance was correct as he kept a leg between hers. After firing a couple of rounds, he stepped away from her as she repeated back to him what he’d taught her.

“Where do I even keep this?” Y/N had a vague not of terror in her voice, still not totally comfortable with the gun being hers. “Dean?” When he didn’t respond she turned, thinking he’d left the room. “Oh!”

He gave a nervous laugh as she almost fell right over him. “So, that wasn’t the only thing I have for you.”

“Dean?” She looked down at his hands where he was flipping a small box between his fingers.

“I-uh-I hope I don’t fuck this up. But, you’ve stuck with me longer than I ever dreamed you would. You’re amazing and I don’t know what my life would be like without you. Y/N, will-will you marry me?” He flicked open the box and watched as Y/N swayed a little above him.

Dropping to her knees in front of him, tears spilled over. “Seriously?” She released the breath she’d been holding a little too long. “I-I mean yes. YES!” After he slipped the ring onto her finger she wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking them both to the floor.

“Woah!” He laughed as she attacked his face and neck with kisses. “Well, I didn’t expect that reaction.” His hands settled at the small of her back as she propped up to look at him.

“I didn’t expect you to propose on my birthday either.” She leaned down and kissed him slowly and sweetly this time. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“One question though.”

“What’s that?”

“A gun? Seriously?”

“Hey.” He gave her ass a quick swat. “I’ve told you for a while I was going to get you your own and you really do need to learn how to use one. I just figured a birthday was as good a time as any. Plus it made me less nervous about this.” He laced his hand with hers and fiddled with the ring.

Sitting up and straddling his hips, Y/N looked into his eyes. “Seriously though, where the hell am I going to keep that thing?”

Laughing he rolled his eyes and sat up. “Well, let’s go figure that one out.”


End file.
